


Voltron Takes on Highschool AU!

by Iwaoi_trash014



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaoi_trash014/pseuds/Iwaoi_trash014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know, crappy title but ITS PATENT PENDING. (basically, the high au no one asked for)<br/>We have your basic<br/>-cheerleader lance & allura<br/>- football keith hunk & shiro<br/>- science geek pidge<br/>- lovable professor coran</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen, not the greatest writer here so don't kill me. k thanks

Chapter 1

 

Lance yawned loudly as he wandered through the posh hallways, heading to his first class of the day: Astronomy Intro. It was an easy class and Professor Coran was a pretty cool dude too. Lance trudged his bag along, making sure to stop by his locker to stuff his cheer bag inside. It was hard, trying to fit in as the only male cheerleader in the school. He didn't exactly have a like for the cheer part but being able to connect with his gymnastic side was the main plus. "You look like crap," a voice pipped. 

Lance looked down to see one of his close friends, Pidge. Pidge has been there since middle school including Hunk. The three were always together since the comfort of long time friends really helped in high school. "Gee thanks, I sure appreciate that," Lance mumbled. He shut the locker and the two made their way to the class. 

Once they were seated, Lance pulled out last night's homework and double checked he did it correctly. His current grade was a B- and he didn't want it dropping any lower since football season was just starting and the cheer team really needed him for the routine. "Psst! Hey Lance!" a voice hissed. Lance turned around to see Hunk, the cuddly bear who was a monster on the football field. 

"Wassup?" Lance asked. Hunk sheepishly cowered, his eyes darting back and forth. 

"Do you think I can see your homework for a little bit? I mean I didn't exactly finish the last page and who knows what Professor Coran will do to me if he finds out!" Hunk pleads. "I promise this I'll bring some _malasadas_!"

Lance grinned and leaned in close. "I'm pretty sure this isn't the last time buuut, since you're my dear friend, I'll let you." 

"Oh thank you thank you! This is why I love you," Hunk cheers. He quickly finishes up the portion he didn't finish. As he was wrapping things up, Lance felt someone cover his eyes from behind. 

"Guess who!" a heavily accented voice quipped. 

"Allura, I know its you. I guess that angelic voice from miles away!" Lance boasted. Allura huffed and released Lance. To Lance, Allura was a pure goddess. She was the one that Lance onto the team, and she was the one that guided him through the steps. Allura was kinda of like his big sister, Maria, but British. Allura was cheer captain, president of the student body, and reigning Prom Queen. 

"Darn, maybe you should let me have it once it a while," she complained. Before Lance could retort, the remaining two students piled in. Lance glared at one of them. 

The first was Keith, his long term rival. Keith was on the football team with Hunk. He was always at their hangouts since Hunk insisted that Keith was part of the squad. Keith was irritable to Lance. He always wore that stupid red crop jacket and black muscle tee tied with black skinny jeans. 

The second was Shiro. Shiro was the school's hero. He's won the championship for the school all 3 years. He's now a senior like Allura which meant he and Allura were like royalty everywhere. 

"Alright class, please be settled, it's been a month into school you should all know the drill," Professor Coran said. Allura headed to her seat and class began with roll call.

"Hunk Alana" "Here!"  
"Katie/Pidge Holt" "Present."  
"Keith Gyeong" "Here."  
"Allura Altea" "Here!"  
"Lance Sanchez" "Hello"  
"Takashi Shiro Shirogane" "Present."

As roll went through, Lance felt a pair of eyes boring into his back. He turned to see Keith staring in his direction. Lance made sure Professor Coran was still busy before flipping Keith off. Keith's face turned confused before glowering at the tan boy. Lance smiled to himself before he had to pay attention to the lesson

 

 

"So Mr. Zarkon was like 'I don't think this is a viable essay Sanchez'. Like I spent HOURS and I mean HOURS on that stupid essay. I don't understand why I even signed up for this. I should gotten Ms. Nyma's cause I mean I gotta tell ya, she is CUTE," Lance rambled.

  
Pidge sighed into their palm. It was only 4th period and they both had gotten out of English and were in AP Euro. Pidge had all their classes with Lance besides 5th which was Robotics for them and AP Chem for Lance. Pidge remembered that they were against Lance choosing another AP class but Lance assured them that he could handle it.  
"If you're so thirsty for girls, why not ask one out?" they questioned. Lance snorted. It wasn't a big secret that Lance was bisexual. He came out just last year and Allura made a big deal that no one would pick on him. Pidge still questions still this day of Allura was never related to Lance in any kind. "I mean, you're so lonely without anyone to talk to or coddle with."

  
"You can fight me, midget," Lance bit. Pidge flipped him off before concentrating on the passage assigned to them a few days earlier. "Besides, you already know who I like." Pidge patted Lance's head softly.  
Lance, who still doesn't understand why, liked Keith. Ever since their feud started in freshmen year, Lance noticed in Sophomore year how he was started to fall for Keith. But Lance refused to admit that and only told Hunk and Pidge since they were basically "ride or die". "You'll get him one day tiger," Pidge sighed.

"Do you think Hunk will make more of those cinnamon muffins in Home Ec today?" Lance pondered. Pidge could hear their stomach growling at the thought even though lunch was right after this class. "Let's hope so"

 

"Wow, I'm surprised you got a 73 on the essay Sanchez, considering the size of that brain," Keith snickered. He proudly showed Lance his paper, a bright red 96 on the top left corner. Lance growled and was held back by Hunk.

"Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Mullet!" Lance protested. Lunch was always like this. The whole group (Shiro, Lance, Allura, Hunk, Keith and Pidge) sat outside of the main building to eat lunch on the grass. Shiro sighed as the two continued to bicker. "How can you two never run out of things to fight about? I mean there has to be something you two can at least agree on," Shiro asked desperately. Lance stuck his tongue out towards Keith who glared in return. Lance returned his attention back to his homemade lunch: Caldereta de Cordero. He prided in himself that he was able to learn cooking from his mom. 

Living in a large family was hard enough, especially if you all needed to make it to college. Lance was the 3rd child of out of 7. His oldest brother, Brett was an engineer in Texas and came to visit 2 times a year. His oldest sister Maria was attending college the next town over and helped tended the household. Then there were the twins Serena and Sammy. They were 13 and equally troublesome. The second youngest was Tomas, an 8 year old who was brash and quiet. He didn't cause much trouble unless if he was dragged into the party. The youngest was 2 year old Romeo. Lance was smitten with the boy and he did try to split his attention to all 4 but Romeo earned it all. 

Hunk and Pidge were also quite aqquainted with the Sanchez family including Allura. Shiro and Keith came over a few times but never really became close. Lance looked around at the group.

Shiro was assisting Allura with homework while Keith and Pidge listened to Hunk's story from the past. Lance felt a smile rest on his face, his body warm with familiarity. They call became part of his family..his life and he didn't know what he would do without them. If only they knew that.  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"HUT HUT!"

Keith wipes the sweat off his brow as he sits down. Football practice isn't so bad since he actually enjoys the sport but it's the distracting calls of Lance yards away at cheer practice. Each time Keith would pass by during a play, Lance would shout something obscene or utterly stupid. 

"Hey," Shiro quietly says as he sits down besides Keith. Keith made a small huff of acknowledge. "Tired already?" Shiro jokes. 

Keith smiles a bit. "Tired of Lance if you're wondering," Keith answers back. Hunk walks towards them, sweat glistening on his face. 

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry," Hunk groans. He plops down and wipes his face using his shirt. Keith and Shiro chuckle as more of their teammates come sit. It's 4:30 and practice for Varsity would end at 5. 

Since freshmen year, Hunk and Keith were immediate Varsity trailing after Shiro who was star quarterback. Now that Shiro was graduating this year, Hunk and Keith both have a chance to grab the spot. Keith has been striving for that spot which was why he made sure to stick close to Shiro who was basically his idol. Hunk wasn't much of the one to want the spot but he was willing to go for the oppurtunity. 

"Ending practice so soon boys?" Allura asks. She joins them on the bench, still in her work out clothes. Shiro blushes lightly but shakes his head. 

"Nah just a quick break before we go over the next play for Thursday's game."

"Oh cool, I just dismissed the girls since they have to get the posters done for you guys," Allura smiles. Hunk and Keith grin secretly to each other. Allura and Shiro weren't subtle about their affections for each other. Allura claims that Shiro asked her out in middle school but she refused since she wasn't allowed to date until she graduated. Shiro on the other hand just said that he's liked Allura for a while and is waiting for the perfect chance to ask her out. 

" 'lura! I was looking for you," a male voice calls out. Lance comes jogging over in only athletic shorts and Keith has to look away, his face red from the sight. "I was wondering if you can drive me home since my car is still getting fixed."

"I'm carpooling with Pidge and Matt remember?" Allura points. Lance groans and drapes himself over Hunk, his eyes mopey. 

"Aww then who am I gonna go home with? Cause Hunk lives in the oppisite direction of my house and Shiro, you have to go to work after this," Lance sighs. He then eyes Keith. Keith glares. 

"I'm not driving you. You seem like the worse passenger," Keith huffs. Lance gasps and clenches his chest in a mocking manner.

"Keith just drive Lance before he makes a scene," Allura grins.  

“Oh gee, my hero~” Lance coos. He then throws himself at Keith who shouts angrily.

 

 

Keith and Lance walk to a black Chevy Silverado. “This is yours? Doesn’t seem like your type,” Lance teases.

Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s my stepdad’s. I’m getting Ford Focus when I graduate,” Keith claimed as he shoves his football bag into the back.

Lance climbs in, adjusting the seat to his liking. Keith climbs in few seconds later and starts the car. As it rumbles to life, the sports station in the background, the truck makes it way out of the parking lot and onto the streets.

“Where’s your house?” Keith asks. Lance stares outside the open window, his hair ruffled by the wind.

“It’s on Bellaway Avenue, you know the one 10 minutes away from the little diner on Ferryway Street?” Lance says. He reaches over to switch the radio station. “You just take a left on the next light and go straight until you see the dingy place. My neighborhood is past it with the round-a-bout.”

“Oh that’s close to my house,” Keith blurts out. He turns red at the statement. Lance grins.

“Oh well maybe I’ll stop by someday,” he teases. Keith punches him and elicits laughter from the boy.

At these moments, Keith actually enjoys Lance. Where he lets his guard down and turns into decent company. Keith didn’t go to the same school as Pidge, Lance and Hunk so he wasn’t friends with them until freshmen year. (Or so Hunk says).

Shiro’s family was close to Keith’s and they were close like brothers ever since elementary. Allura was also close to Shiro’s so she’s met Keith on multiple occasions. However, she was much closer to Pidge’s since Matt, Pidge’s older brother, Shiro and Allura were in the same grade and best friends.

Matt didn’t go to high school with all of them since 2 years ago, he got into an accident, causing a paralysis from the waist down. He took online courses instead and also participated in the robotics club from time to time.

Keith sighed and relaxed as he pulls up the 3rd light in a row. He looked to his right where Lance was now fast asleep. He was still shirtless but he put on his olive green jacket which looked pretty comfortable alone.

Keith drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, deep in thought. He won’t deny that he found Lance attractive. In fact he also found Shiro attractive. He had a crush on Shiro since 6th and it slowly fades when he saw how he didn’t have a chance.

Lance was something. Keith himself was pretty much gay and when he heard that Lance was bisexual, he couldn’t help but to feel a bit hopeful. Lance flirted with anyone and he always said that it was harmless.

Keith sighed. He saw the faded green diner, still open, coming into line of view. “Pretty sure he said it was past that…” Keith mumbled. Keith drove past it, passing green looming trees, the loud city fading away.

Small neighborhoods came into view, dim street lights fluttering on, and stray animals roamed the streets. As Keith saw the round-a-bout, he nudged Lance awake. “Hmm? What?” Lance yawned.

“Where’s your house?” Keith asked. Lance sat up and peered around.

“Go on Bellaway and it’s the tan one.”

Keith followed the instructions and there it was. It was a nice country house with a decent space since the houses out here had much more space. There was a barn to the left connecting with another barn from the neighboring house. Inside were horses and what seemed like a small chicken coop.

There was a family van parked in the driveway and a Honda civic next to it. Keith drove closer and he could see the paint was worn out, the wood peeking through. Small toys scattered the porch and cars that help toddlers walk haphazardly thrown on their sides on the lawn.

“Thanks for the ride,” Lance says. He drapes his backpack and cheer bag onto his shoulders and piled his textbooks into his arms. “Remind me that I owe ya one,” he winked.

Keith almost throws his empty water bottle at him. “Yeah yeah. Don’t text me for homework you noob.”

“You’re the noob!” Lance exclaims and closes the door. He rushes into the house and Keith can hear excited voices greeting Lance.

As Keith heads home, his heart couldn’t help to beat faster. But Lance doesn’t have to know that.


	3. backgrounds and explanations and details etc

Ok so I want to like explain some of their backgrounds and family and what not. 

 

Lance Sanchez

He's a junior and he's 16. Of course, he has a hispanic/Mexican root. He's the 3 oldest of 7. (as explained in chapter 1) He lives with his parents and siblings (minus the 2 oldest). The Sanchez's are close to the Holt's and Alana's. He's known Hunk since they were toddlers and met Pidge at the end of elementary. Allura is like his older sister and she knows the family well. He used to live in Tuscon, Arizona but moved at a young age because of his dad's work. He drives a Prius which he used to share with Maria. His favorite sibling is Romeo. He cooks for the family with his mom and works part time at the diner and the grocery store. Ever since Lance was 10, he's done gymnastic and joined cheer in middle school. Lance has thought of joining band since he was basic knowledge of music but Allura scouted him out. He plays the guitar and sings sometimes. His favorite food is puffy tacos and paella. He only drinks juices, smoothies, and milkshakes. He's highly allergic to bees which is sad since he adores them. His family horse-sit since their neighbors are vets. His father is a manual laborer and his mother works at a Spanish restaurant in the city. The house was owned by their grandparents and they moved in when they past away. Their neighborhood is located on the edge of the city limits where many ranch/country style houses are.

 

Hunk Alana

Hunk is also a Junior and he's 17. He is Hawaiian but his mom is half Polynesian. He is the only child and lives with his parents and oldest cousin. The Alana's are close to the Sanchez's and Holt's. Hunk has known Lance for a while and befriended Pidge in elementary. Hunk bakes and cooks often since he likes to eat. Hunk played football in middle school and made it onto Varsity in high school. Hunk meets Keith who was the other only freshmen on Varsity and includes him into the friend group. Lance introduced Allura to the group and Keith introduced Shiro. Surprisingly they all were connected and became instant friends. Hunk believes that Lance and Keith both like each other and frequently makes bets with Pidge. He has a girlfriend, Shay, who goes to another school in Hawaii. He met her while visiting family and they kept the relationship low-key. Coran is the only one that knows about their relationship. His favorite foods are everything. He has no allergies but he isn't fond of insects. Hunk can speak traditional Hawaiian with his parents. His dad works as a publisher for a food magazine and his mom is a chef. Hunk is the only one that lives farther away from the rest of the group. He lives closer to the city in a suburbs. 

 

 

Pidge Holt

Pidge is the youngest out of all of them but they skipped  grade therefor they're a junior. Pidge is only European mixed but English dominate. Pidge is 15 and has an older brother named Matt. The Holt's are close to the Sanchez's and Alana's. But their family friend is Atlea's and Shirogane's. Pidge's father and Shiro work together with Matt on projects often. Shiro was the one that got into an accident with Matt in which Shiro lost his left arm and Matt became paralyzed. Pidge admires Allura since she was a strong female figure in their life. Pidge does forgive Shiro for the accident since the driver that hit the two was drunk. Pidge cannot stand sports so they lied that they have a terrible asthma condition and joined robotics. They're super smart and tech savvy. One time, Shiro gave them a drone and they used it to spy on the school's principle. Pidge likes to eat anything carb-like but is highly allergic to pineapples. They can speak French and talks with Hunk in French on Lance and Keith. In 8th grade, Pidge got their first crush and Lance wouldn't let them forget. Pidge lives in the same neighborhood as Allura up in the hills. Pidge wants to drive but the last time they tried, they almost crashed. Pidge's father is a professor who teaches at Altea University and at the high school. He also owns a company which specializes in helping recreate artificial limbs. Pidge's mom stays home and is an author.

 

Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane

Shiro is oldest and 19 years old. He is the only child and lives with his mom. His family is Japanese and 1/4 Chinese. The Shirogane's are close to the Holt's, Altea's, and Gyeong's. Shiro has met with Lance's and Hunk's family though. 2 years ago, he got into an accident with Matt resulting the loss of his left arm. He has a robotic one which he uses to play football. Shiro works closely with Matt and Mr. Holt on projects for the Holt Company. Shiro started playing football in elementary on the little league and worked his way into Varsity. Shiro has a scholarship to Altea University, the local Uni that Allura's family started, and he plans to attend there and work closely to the town. His father passed away when he was young so its been just his mom and him. Shiro has a massive crush on Allura and he DID ask her out in middle school in which they both secretly promised that they would date as soon as they graduated. He's popular among the entire student body since of his kind and open personality. His favorite food is miso soup and broiled salmon. When he was young, he met Keith who was the son of his mom's friend. Since then, he's taken Keith under his wing like a younger brother. He lives relatively in the same neighborhood as Keith. His mom is a nurse. 

 

Allura Altea

Allura is the second oldest and she's 18. She is half Egyptian and Mongolian. She is the only child and lives with her father. When she was 11, she lost her mother to cancer. The Altea's are close to the Holt's, Sanchez's, and Shirogane's. Allura has known Pidge and Matt her whole life and then met Shiro in 5th grade. She sees Lance as a younger brother she's never had. When she was cheer captain in freshmen year, she scouted for Lance and asked him to join the squad. Allura works at a clothing store on the weekends and is saving up to get a new car, insisting she has to pay for it instead of her dad. Allura developed responsibility and matured faster since she had to adopted roles around the household since her mother was gone. Coran, who is also the family's close friend, is like a second dad to her. He lives in the same neighborhood and often stops by and helps. Her favorite food is bagels. Allura has pet mice and named them after the mice in Cinderella. She will be attending her family's university with Shiro, sticking close to home. She has a cheer scholarship and plans to graduate in a major in science. She is well liked among the other students and she is really protective of her friends. She advocates for the LGBTQ+ community since Lance came out and helped him through that stage.She lives in the same neighborhood with Pidge. Her father is a business man and has a PhD in biology.

 

 

Keith Gyeong 

Keith is a junior and he's 16, a few months older than Lance. He was an orphan until he was adopted by his aunt at the age of 8. He considers his aunt as his mom and calls her by that too. He lives with her and her step-husband. Keith is Korean and considers himself well diverse in Spanish and French. His aunt only speaks Korean and a bit of English so he speaks fluent Korean. Keith has known Shiro ever since he was young and considers Shiro almost like family. Although he had a crush on Shiro before, he saw Shiro has a brother. Allura and Keith didn't become closer until he reached middle school. He attended a different elementary until he moved with his Aunt from Seattle after she divorced. Keith played football with Shiro since Shiro taught him for fun and it became a sport of his liking. His favorite food is poki and pork belly but he hates pickled vegetables and beans. He refuses to wear any other color besides black, gray, navy, red, white, and sky blue. Keith isn't fond of crowds and people so he is seemed like an outsider. He lives in a similar area like Lance but 2 neighborhoods closer to the city. His aunt works as an elementary nurse and her step-husband works as a pilot.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

_"Look, I'm not expecting you to be with me...I know you like her," Matt whispered quietly. He looked down at the ground, suddenly the world seemed to stop. Shiro didn't know what to say. He could feel Matt hug him closer, his hands tense. As they continue to zoom through the quiet city, Shiro couldn't figure out what to say._

_"Matt..I didn't know you felt that way," Shiro mumbled. His heart was beating with uncertainty. "I..I don't how to return these feelings."_

_"You don't have to. I'm not forcing it. I mean...Allura is amazing. I can see why you like her so much," Matt sighed. For a guy who was getting rejected, he seemed okay._

_Shiro shook his head. "Look, I mean...we're best friends Matt. I don't want to lose what we have," Shiro said. He turned slightly and his eyes met with brown hair._

_Matt looked up and smiled softly. Shiro felt suddenly weak. "Whoever said we would stop being friends because of this?" Matt grinned._

_"I..."_

_Matt's eyes suddenly widened and Shiro turned back to see a car. How was it there? Before Shiro could react, white noise filled the air and Shiro felt the wind knock him out. The last thing he felt was his arm suddenly reaching out for Matt..._

_And he felt nothing._

 

Shiro gasped for air as he sat up. He felt the sweat pouring down his face, the cold air making him shiver. He sighed and buried his head into his hands. It's been 2 years since the accident..since Matt's confession. While they were on that motorcycle, going through the city after a night out, Shiro didn't expect it. Matt was his best friend, including Allura. But Allura had mutual feelings for him and he didn't want to leave all those years, pining after the perfect girl to go to waste. 

Shiro groaned and prepared himself for the day to come. It was Saturday and the football team had 2 more games to go before they qualify for finals. He pulled off the sweaty t-shirt and tossed it into the hamper, wincing at the sudden pull of his prosthetic arm. He rolled it a couple times before wrapped it in a bag. He hopped into the shower, hoping to wash away the bad dream. 

 

 

Keith sipped quietly, his eyes glued on some kind of article he saw on his phone, taking a few bites of a bagel. "Keith, Shiro is coming over to pick you up soon," his step-father, Wendall, pointed. 

"He's right," his aunt (mother), Lynn, quipped, giving Keith a quick peck on the forehead before kissing Wendall. "You can't have Shiro waiting for you after he wakes up earlier in order to give you a ride."

Keith huffs. Lynn sighs before bidding her goodbyes. She leaves and Wendall starts to clean up the table. Wendall was a brawny man of 41, 2 years older than Lynn, and he was Canadian French (or so he claims). Keith remembered meeting the man in Seattle after Lynn decided to introduce her long-time boyfriend. It was a couple years after her divorce with her previous husband and when she met Wendall at a fundraiser for the hospital, she fell head over heels. 

Keith was keen of Wendall since Wendall was also in the foster care when he was young. The man however was a bit lucky to be reunited with his birth mother and she stayed with him since then. "I think your ride is here," Wendall said, looking out of the window. "I'll see you next week kiddo."

"Bye, be safe," Keith mumbled, his mouth full of bagel and cream cheese. Wendall ruffled his head before going out to greet Shiro. 

Keith sighed and shoved the remaining bite of bagel into his mouth, standing up to go wash his dishes. Shiro walked in, in his workout clothes for Saturday practice. "Hey, you're not ready. You're still in pjs!" Shiro scolded. 

"I know I know." Keith walked into the bathroom to change. "Hey can you call Lance and tell him that I might be able to see that movie with him tomorrow? My phone is on the counter thanks."

Shiro chuckled. He walked to the said counter, and saw the familiar phone. Its case a bit battered up but the faded red stood out from the pale counter. Shiro picked it up and tapped the familiar passcode. He clicked onto Lance's contact and waited. 

_"Hello~! This is Lance, the most amazing person alive hahah **Pidge stop hitting me gosh** Sorry I can't get to your call right now but leave me a message and I'll try to call you back! Or never...K bye."_

BEEP

"Hey, buddy, it's me Shiro. Keith told me to tell you that he's okay for tomorrow. And can you tell Allura to stop by Matt's to pick up the latest portfolio? Thanks see you later," Shiro said. He hung up and sat down at the table, browsing through his phone. 

He heard a familiar ding. 

 

**KATIE : I can drop off the portfolio if u need it 2day. Lura has a fitting 2day n she told me tht if u need it i can bring it since i need to fix the speakers @ the stad. **

**ME : Cool. Thanks that would be great if you can drop it off.**

**KATIE : kewl cyu l8ter**

 

 

Hunk pondered over the play that Shiro put in front of him. As vice-captain, Hunk looked over the play proposals from Shiro and added in input. Keith couldn't make the vice-captain position, even though he was an obvious choice, but he also had basketball and he was already captain. He turned the position over to Hunk during the summer, feeling like the responsibility for 2 sport positions was too much. 

Hunk wiped his remaining sweat from morning workout with a towel, sipping on some juice Lance dropped off earlier. 

_"Where's my favorite football player!" Lance grins. He was bundled up in a coat and a navy blue scarf Allura made last Christmas and his lanky legs covered in jeans. "I bought you some Calamango juice from the Filipino place near Joe's."_

_"Cool thanks. Hey I heard you and Keith have a date tomorrow," Hunk winked. Lance rolled his eyes._

_"Puhleaase, I'm only taking him to see Antman at the dollar movie place. I mean he hasn't even seen all of the Avenger movies! Apparently, he prefers DC over Marvel but I digress!" Lance explained. His pout made Hunk laugh._

_"Okay okay. Just make sure to leave Pidge out of this since they're super inter your bickering." Just as Hunk finished, Shiro and Keith walked over._

_"Hey Hunk I have a play I need you to look over is that cool?" Shiro asked._

_"Yeah just give me a sec," Hunk mumbled, looking for his phone._

_"Hey, do I need to pick you tomorrow or can you drive your ass over to the movies," Lance grinned. Keith shoved Lance a bit but the two made no movement to move away from each other._

_Hunk grinned to himself before resuming to listening to Shiro._

"I think we should move 14 over onto the left and just leave 9. 29, 71, and 50 where they are. We need Carson to guard Joseph," Hunk suggested. Shiro nodded, adjusting the paper. 

"Hmmm...I'll have Coach look it over. Cool thanks Hunk. I'll see you later tomorrow," Shiro smiled. 

"No problem!" Hunk smiled back before he started to wrap things up. He heard his phone ring and plucked it from his bag. As his eyes drifted to the caller, he felt his heart jump. He picked it up and took a few seconds to calm down. 

"Hey..." Hunk breathed out. 

"Hi Hunk. It's Shay."

 

 

Matt gave a huff, straining as he tried to pick himself up out of the chair. "Honey! What are you doing?" Mrs.Holt exclaimed. Her worried eyes drifted to her son, the tired wrinkled evident on her face. Matt looked down at his legs, which he couldn't feel at all. "You know you need to ask for help to get up so we don't damage any more before the surgery next month."

"I know...I just feel so helpless right now," Matt whispered. Mrs. Holt looked at her son softly, kissing his forehead. 

"Okay sweetheart, C'mon, let's get you into the wheelchair."

Matt Holt was 19 and he was paralyzed from the waist down. In 1 month, he would undergo a life changing surgery to MAYBE regain the use of his lower body again. It's been 2 years and just 8 months ago, his father proposed the idea, although it had its risks and complications, hoping that maybe Matt could walk again. 

Mrs. Holt refused, aware that they could lose Matt if things went wrong. But...the idea of walking again...of being free again was so tempting. 

Matt rolled out onto the patio, taking in the fresh air. He looked down at his hands, calloused from long nights of robotic endeavors with Pidge. Pidge. Pidge was so dear to Matt. When Matt woke up with the realization of his injury, Pidge was the one that faced the music and helped Matt go through rehab. They spent nights in the hospital, having him read multiple thesis on space to recent DNA discoveries. 

Pidge was also the one that helped Matt through the heartache. They knew about Matt's awkward crush on Shiro since they were kids. They also knew that Matt stood no chance with the star player. Pidge was there every step of the way, keeping Matt busy from the dull pain. 

Matt sighed. What would he do without such a good sibling. Well, he'll just have to wait until his deathbed to let Pidge know that. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

**LANCE-A-LOT: Hey Keith :)**

**ME: what do u want **

**LANCE-A-LOT: I have a question**

**LANCE-A-LOT: do you by any chance have a copy of the essay Coran handed out? **

**ME: why**

**ME: you lost it didn't you **

**LANCE-A-LOT: Me??? Lose such an important piece of paper??**

_READ 10 MINUTES AGO_

**LANCE-A-LOT: okay yeah i did. **

 

Keith snapped a photo of the essay and sent it to Lance, later receiving emoji hearts and thank yous from him. Keith grumbled and turned back to his important project. It was a a partially done motercycle, a gift from Wendall on his birthday. Though Keith was looking forward to getting a Focus later for University, he also wanted a fast ride now and then. The motercycle was a lil secret and he only showed Hunk and Pidge since they were good with building all sorts of things. 

Shiro would obviously disapprove of it and Lance wouldn't even show interest. Allura was too busy to even notice the oil stains when she stopped by to to hang out which was fine with Keith. He adjusted his position and turned on some music before resuming his work. 

 

**LANCE BFF: do you think aliens call us humans or we are aliens to them**

**ME: Lance, it's 11 PM. what are you doing**

**LANCE BFF: Coran's assignment. Hunk, do you wanna b a dear and help me  <3**

**ME: No I have a robotic quiz to make up during zero. **

**LANCE BFF: okay :( i'll go ask Shiro or Allura. They're always up to god knows what**

**ME: watch it**

**LANCE BFF: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING**

 

 

**PARENTS GROUPCHAT**

**PrincessA: Lance what do you need. I see you**

**LANCE-DA-MAN: well hello to you too Princess. Did you two finish the assignment for Coran by any chance :)**

**ME: yes but I'm not giving you the answers **

**ME: you know that we have a quiz tomorrow**

**PrincessA: yeah Lance. I thought you got it done during the fitting.**

**ME: So I've heard**

**LANCE-DA-MAN: um...maybe???**

**ME: i'll facetime you. hold on**

**LANCE-DA-MAN: bless you father **

 

Shiro pressed on the call button, waiting for Lance to pick up. Once he heard the ringing stop, he was greeted by a green face, hair pulled back by a headband. "What? I like to keep clean, thanks," Lance pointed. 

"I didn't even ask," Shiro said, holding his hands up in defense. "What do you need help on?" 

"Well, you see..I lost the paper and I had Keith send me the assignment so all of it. I know we have to talk about the celestial coordinates and all but seriously, I have no idea how I'm supposed to graph it," Lance explained, pulling out a couple of papers. 

"I just guessed to be honest," Shiro nodded. He pulled out his homework too and they began to work. From time to time, Lance would ask a question or goof around, causing Shiro to lose focus a bit. 

"Oh, how was the movie with Keith today? What did you guys see?" Shiro asked. Lance stopped throwing a rubber ball and turned to look at Shiro. 

"The movie? Oh yeah it was fine. I took him to see Antman and then he treated me out to lunch. I dropped him off and that was it."

"Oh? Where did he treat you for lunch?"

"The waffle house downtown. He said they have the best waffle sandwiches, better then Tony's," Lance explained, taking in interest of his fingers. "It was a pretty nice time, shockingly since Keith is such a difficult guy to be with."

Shiro laughed and nodded. "I'm glad you guys are finally getting use to each other. Especially since he always talks about you."

Lance blushes and looked away. "Yeah I guess."

 

"Do you think Lance would actually say yes if Keith ever asks him out," Allura questioned. Pidge looked up from her work-in-progress robot and raised an eyebrow. 

"Now why would you ask that?" they asked. 

"I mean, Lance was so nervous about asking Keith to the movie yesterday. Keith hasn't stopped talking about Lance ever since they MET. And Shiro told me that Keith might make the first move," Allura whistled. She smirked when she saw that she had Pidge's attention. 

"You're asking for a bet," Pidge realized. Allura shrugged, picking at her new manicures. 

"I mean...only if you're up for it. Keith has 20 on him for asking Lance out first and Lance has 15. Who will you pick?" Allura asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Pidge knew this was a dangerous game. Especially since Allura was holding the bets. "Let me think about it. I'll get back to that later."

"Whatever suits you," she sighed. 

Just then, Lance and Keith walked towards their area. "Pidge, can you believe this guy? He says that if Godzilla was to go against aliens, Godzilla would win!" Lance shouted. 

"You know obviously why, Lance Sanchez," Keith jeered. "Godzilla is a total monster and Aliens with their advanced technology isn't going to bring him down."

"You little...!"

Pidge pushed the two apart. "Lookie here, I'm trying to enjoy a nice conversation with Allura and here you guys are, ruining my day. Just kiss and put that in the past will you?"

Keith and Lance looked at each other before blushing and looking away. "I'd fight you any day rather than kiss that stupid face," Lance grumbled. He walked away, huffing, Keith waited a bit before giving an exasperated look. He then tagged after Lance. 

Pidge took a moment before slapping a 20 on the table."I'm betting on Keith." But the boys didn't have to know that. 

 


End file.
